Know Your Stars: Organization Style!
by Ximik
Summary: Get to know the Organization...in a VERY, VERY, VERY random way! Major randomness and choas ensue! NOTHING IS AS IT SEEMS! R&R, but NO flaming!
1. Chapter 1

Ximik: Yo! I'm back! With a whole new fic!

Itaxchi: It's a shame the other one was deleted...

Ximik: Hey, guess what?

Itaxchi: What?

Ximik: KYUZO-KUN! HAHAHAHA!

Itaxchi: You've been watching too much Samurai 7...

Ximik: Anyways, I'll do the chapters here by the Organization's number, so just chill people, kay?

Itaxchi: Ximik does not own anything. No Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix, no nothing! She only owns herself!

Ximik: Don't forget to review! No flaming peoples! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Xemnas**

Xemnas sat down on the lonely chair upstage. Ximik, somehow, magically POOFED Xemnas here with her magical authoress powers. How? I don't know how...

Xemnas: Hello...?

Suddenly that booming voice of Ximik's came out.

**Know your stars...know your stars...**

"Who...who's there?"

**Xemnas...he has man boobies...**

"WHAT? I do NOT have any boobs! Do you see any boobs? No!"

**Why, yes. I see your boobs on your forehead!**

"WTF..."

**Xemnas...likes to fart his ABCs!**

"What? Since when did you get such ideas!"

**Since your preschool teacher told me how well you did on your ABCs. Let's take a look, shall we?**

**---Flashback---**

Ximik: Hi.

Xemnas' teacher: Hi.

**---End Flashback---**

"You people just said hi."

**No, I said 'Hi,' then she said 'Hi.' TWO 'Hi's Xemnas, TWO! Anyways, Xemnas...wears Speedos...**

"Prove it!"

**I have this picture of you in Speedos, Xemnas. Don't deny it.**

"Then, let me see it!"

**Ok, sure! (Shows a picture of a fat, bald lady with Speedos on) EWWW! Look at the fatty's fat weenie fingers of DOOM!**

"You idiot! That was Laxaeus when he joined that Curves program!"

**WHOA! Laxaeus goes to CURVES! I had no idea. But that's you right there! (Points to the picture again)**

"No it's not!"

**Yes it is! Or I'll get my trusty blow-up remote!**

"AHHHHHH, THE PAIN! NOT THE EXPLOSIONS!" (Starts having seizures)

**Ohh...Xemnas having seizures! What a Kodak moment! (Snaps a picture)**

But, after having a great Kodak moment, a crazed Tarzan comes up. No, not Peter Pan. It's Tarzan.

Tarzan: UELUELUELUELUELUELUELUELUELUELUELUELUELUE!

**GAH! I've already had enough with Peter Pan, so die Tarzan! (Throws a donut)** (If you don't know about what happened to me and Peter Pan, just read my other fic, "An Organization's Random Life")

Tarzan: (In a British accent) Well, I say, dear. That is the most rude thing a lady can do. I am VERY disappointed in you, young lady! I am leaving! TALLY-HO! (Jumps out the window and dies)

**Okaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyy...that was weird...**

Xemnas: ijevqeirvbjnvcnmeiuebnvova!

**What...? Oh well. Xemnas...can laugh so hard, that his undies go KABOOSH!**

"Don't make me laugh."

**Xemnas, you're balls are showing!**

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA--KKKAAAAAABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSHHHHHHH!" His underwear explodes.

**See? I knew it! You're balls ARE showing!**

Tarzan comes back to life and appears, yet again!

Tarzan: Ohh, Xemnas' balls! What a Kodak moment! (Takes a picture, which I think is VERRRRYYY disturbing...)

**GET OUT TARZAN! (Throws a rock)**

Tarzan: OUCHIES! (Falls out a window, along with the rock)

Itaxchi (Out of nowhere) : GASP! The rock you threw was our pet rock, Gorobei! I'll save you, Gorobei! (Jumps out the window to save our beloved pet rock, Gorobei. Yes, it's actually our pet rock.)

**Oh, shoot. That was Gorobei! My precious rock, Gorobei! Oh well, Itaxchi'll save him!**

Xemnas: You're weird...

**Heheh, I know, I know! Thank you!**

**Anyways, Xemnas...his tits are on fire...**

"They are not on--(Tits get on fire)--AHHHHHHHH, AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! FIRE! FIRE! GET IT OFF! IT BURRRNNS MY POOR TITTIES!"

**See what I mean? They are on FIIIIRRRREEEEE!**

"AHHHHH, AHHHHH, AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Xemnas runs around in circles, but then ends up jumping out the window. "NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY POOR TITTIIIIIIEEEEESSSS!" (Falls down the eternal abyss beyond the window)

**Uhh, okaaay...I gues that ends the man boobied, ABC- farting, Speedo-wearing, underwear-exploding, fire-titty man, Xemnas! May the cows be with you! (Pushes her blow-up remote, making cows explode) BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Cows: KKAAAABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSHHH!

**End Chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Ximik: That was good.

Itaxchi: I saved Gorobei!

Ximik: Hooray! If annyone wants to know the origin of our pet rock, Gorobei, then here goes! Me and Itaxchi at school found the perfect pet rock, and named it Rocky! I flushed it down the toilet on purpose for some reason. Then, we found another rock, and named it Rocky Jr. ! Itaxchi threw that one away. So we got Rocky Jr. Jr., but I don't know what hapenned to that one. So we got Gorobei! Our pet rock!

Itaxchi: Gorobei's the best rock, cuz he's pure white, and we dyed his hair blue!

Kaxaks: How'd you dye it blue?

Ximik: We painted it!

Itaxchi: Don't forget to review! NO FLAMES!

Ximik: Hmm, know what?

Kaxaks and Itaxchi: What?

Ximik: KYUZO! (Gets whacked by Itaxchi) OWW!


	2. Micheal JackserrXigbar

Ximik: Hello! I'm back!

Itaxchi: Wassup? You're back!

Ximik: Yeah! Now with chapter TWO here!

Kaxaks: ...So...starving...haven't eaten anything...so...many days...

Ximik: Umm, you just ate chocolate 2 seconds ago...

Kaxaks: I MEANT MY POCKY, DARNIT! (Faints, due to not eating Pocky for so long)

Itaxchi: ...Heihachi...

Ximik: ...Kyuzo...

Axel: I guess you people are obsessed with a capital O. Anyways, don't forget to review after. No flaming. Got it memorized?

Demyx: (Reading from a piece of paper) **Disclaimer:**And Ximik does not own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix, Winx, Wiz the flying rabbit, or anything else mentioned here. She only owns herself and Tobi the talking potato-that-thinks-he's-a-good-boy. And of course, her friends own themselves. Man, I think they still picked the wrong guy from this one...

* * *

**Chapter 2: Xigbar**

Xigbar sat on the lone chair, making out with his pickles (The FOOD pickles, not the other kind) , not knowing that chair he sat on would trigger the VOICE. So then, Ximik's voice boomed, interrupting Xigbar as the pickles exploded. The poor pickles' souls got sent to Soul Society. But who cares about that? Let's start already!

**Know your stars...know your stars...**

"Dude, you TOTALLY ruined my make out session with my pickles!"

**Ooookkkaaaaaaaaayyyy...Xigbar...is secretly cheating off his pickles, for he is seccretly dating...BANANAS!**

"Yeah, right. As if."

**Then explain THIS! HIIIYYAAA! (Throws something at Xigbar)**

"Dude, that's TOTALLY a potato..."

Suddenly, the potato...GREW A FACE!

Potato: TOBI A GOOD BOY! A _REALLY _GOOD BOY! GIVE RING FOR TOBI!

"EVIL POTATOES! DIE!" (Smacks the potato repeatedly with a water weenie from the ground)

Potato: WWWWHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! TOBI GET A MESSAGE! TOBI FEEL GOOD!

**That's it. (Pushes a button on her remote) Stupid potatoes...**

Potato/Tobi: NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! TOBI WAS GOOD BOOOOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! --SPLAT!

**Wait...why did he go "SPLAT!" He's supposed to--GAH! LAXAEUS! OFF THE POTATO! **

Laxaeus: But Laxaeus good boy. Laxaeus give good potato love!

Ximik and Xigbar: o.O''''''' Eeeeeewwwww...

**Laxaeus can be good boy if he GETS OUTTA HERE!**

Laxaeus: Awwww, me was a good boy...(Walks out with the smashed potato)

**FINALLY! We're Laxaeus-free! Eh-hem! Xigbar...is part of the Traveling Troop Of Merry Men, which I call...TTOMM! Xigbar does the weird performing! Take a look!**

**---Xigbar performing on the TV screen---**

Xigbar: WE ARE THE WINX! WE ARE THE WINX! WE ARE THE WINX! COME JOIN THE CLUB! WE ARE THE WINX! (Gets a heart attack on stage)

Some random little kid: DUDE, YOU SUCK! (Kicks him in the you-know-what)

Fat Struggle Promoter: STRUGGLE! STRUGGLE! (Starts flashing next to Xigbar) _NAKED_ STRUGGLE, THAT IS!

Everyone: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S GODZILLAAAAAAAAAA! (Starts running away from the fatty for their poor, litttle lives)

**---Performance end---**

"Dude, the Winx are hot!"

**Winx is gay! Xigbar...he's GAY!**

"The Winx are TOTALLY not gay! They're HOT!"

**Nooo! They're gay! It's the ORGANIZATION XIII that's hot!**

"Thanks, dude!"

**I never said Xigbar...**

Xigbar: T-T

**Xigbar...his butt cheeks are actually called...BUTT CHEEKS OF DOOM!**

"Dude, my butt is not evil. My ass is HOT!"

**Suuuuurrreeeeee, and I'm the Wood Cutting Dragon, Hoho Imanosuke!**

"Hoho, who?"

**It's nothin'! For I am...SAMURAI! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

"Really? Then, for I am...OOMPA LOOMPA!"

**Ok, fun time over! Get back to work! Or I shall summon...WIZ! The deadly flying rabbit of DEATH! (Summons Wiz anyway)**

Wiz: KYU!

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! FUZZY CUTENESS! I CAN'T TAKE IT'S CUTENESSS! NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**Hmm, you know, I think cuteness is evil, too. Why am I not dying from it? Ah, well! Screw the cute! (Slices Wiz with her two swords)**

Wiz: I shall have...MY REVENGE! (Disappears)

"Hey, I'm still alive!"

**Xigbar...is Happy-Merry-Sunshine-Go-Round.**

"Where'd you get _that_ off of?"

**I made it up just right now! Now I'll change you with my authoress powers to see how you'll look like if you were that. **

Then, Ximik uses her two swords like a wand to transform Xigbar into...

_Micheal Jackson._

"WHAT THE _BLEEP_DID YOU DO TO ME?"

**Whoa...since when does Happy-Merry-Sunshine-Go-Round mean Micheal Jackson? Ah, well. I'll just leave you like that!**

"YOU BETTER CHANGE ME BACK, OR ELSE! THAT'S IT! I'M LEAVING BEFORE IT GETS WORSE!" (Starts moon-walking out the door)

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Xigbar's now in the form of Micheal Jackson! I wonder how his fellow members will take it...**

* * *

--Meanwhile, at the Nothing's Call, The World That Never Was...-- 

Roxas: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Axel (Telports out of nowhere) : What's wrong Roxa--OH...MY...GOD...

Roxas and Axel: It's...MICHEAL JACKSON! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Screams, runs, and panics in circles)

Demyx comes, seeing Micheal Jackson, and joins the panicking with them.

Micheal Jackson/Xigbar: Dude, it's me! Xigbar!

Demyx: OH MY GOD! XIGBAR'S OTHER IS MICHEAL JACKSON!

Axel: RUUUUUNNN AAWWAAAAAAAAYYYY!

Roxas: We have to report this to the Superior NOW!

Axel, Demyx, and Roxas: (Runs away from the horror)

* * *

**Yeah...I wonder what would happen. Anyways, that ends our banana-loving, weird-performing, butt-cheek-of-doomed, gay Micheal Jackson! Err, I mean Xigbar...**

**Chapter End!**

* * *

Ximik: Chapter 2 done!

Itaxchi: Next up is Xaldin! For I am...the Wood Cutting Dragon, Hoho Imanosuke!

Ximik: Shichinin no Samurai...is HOT! Organization XIII...HOT! Oh, yeah, I think our pet rock, Gorobei, was also known as Magaso Koedaya!

Kaxaks: The what now? Pocky...(Busy sucking on Pocky, until she sees Shimada Kambei from Samurai 7) CHOCOLATE-FLAVORED POCKY HUMPSICKLE! (Chases)

Kambei: NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I HAVE TO PERFORM A THONG DANCE BEFORE I DIE! (Runs for his poor, thong life)

Itaxchi and Ximik: O.o'''

Ximik: Uhh, don't forget to review! No flaimng!


	3. The Beloved and Jicheal

Ximik: Konnichiwa!

Itaxchi: Moshi-moshi! Ohio gozaimasu/Konbanwa. Watashi wa Hoho Imanosuke desu!

Ximik:A, so desu ka.

Kaxaks: Uhh...no hablas Japanese?

Itaxchi and Ximik: (Looks at Kaxaks in a weird way) Oro?

Kaxaks: Uh, anyways...Ximik does not own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix, me and Itaxchi, oranything else. Ximik only owns Ximik.

Axel: And you better review with no flames. Got it memorized?

Ximik and Itaxchi: Hai!

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Beloved and Jicheal**

Xaldin stood alone in the room with the lonely chair. He had in his hand a piece of paper that a Dragoon nobody delivered to him. So Xaldin decided to read the paper.

"Sit on the chair upstage, or face the wrath of my two swords and instant blow-up remote! -Ximik"

Xaldin: O.O' ...Okaaaaaaaaayyy... (Sits down on the chair)

Then, yeah, you guessed it! Ximik's voice came booming out!

**Know your stars...know your stars...know your stars...**

"A star? Darn...I wanted to be a stripper..."

**O.o''' Uhh, we didn't need to know that...**

"You should. I wanna make my dreams come true!"

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O''''' Uhh...I don't have to answer that...**

**Anyways...uh...Xaldin...his hair/wig is made of charcoal poop! Look at how black and poopy it is! Eeewww...**

"No it's not! I can't be a good stripper if I have such artificial hair!"

**Hmm...TAKE THIS! HIYA! (Cuts a huge amount of Xaldin's hair with her two swords)**

"GASP! Like, OMG! My hair! I'm BALD!"

**Aha! This so called, hair of yours feels just like charcoal poop! No wait...EWW, why am I touching it, anyways? (Throws it at Xaldin's face)**

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! I feel so voilated!"

**Huh...? Oh yeah, I still have more tormenting for you!**

**Xaldin...loves fighting with Xemnas about their one and only beloved!**

"I don't love, because I'm a Nobody. And I wouldn't be fighting the Superior about love anyways."

**Oh...Then explain THIS! Itaxchi, roll the tape!**

Itaxchi starts playing a video, which apears on the screen above the stage.

**---Video---**

--In the Altar Of Naught, The World That Never Was...--

Xaldin: Hello, my beloved. It's just you and me here, alone.

Xemnas: Xaldin...FOR THE LAST FRIGGEN TIME, IT'S _MY_ BELOVED!

Xaldin: NO! Me and my beloved were alone here, first!

Xemnas: Well, _I_ own this castle, and everything in this castle is my property!

Xaldin: My beloved is not part of this castle! My beloved was part of a superm--

Xemnas: I AM THE SUPERIOR, SO OBEY ME AND GIVE ME _MY _BELOVED!

Xaldin: Mine!

Xemnas: MINE!

Xaldin: _MINE!_

Xemnas: **_MI--_**

But then, Larxene came and immeditely smacked the both of them. _SMACK!_

Xaldin and Xemnas: OWW!

Larxene: Would you two stop arguing about your friggen "beloved" slice of cheese from the friggen supermarket, already!

Xaldin and Xemnas: Sorry...

**---End Video---**

**See? You DO love someone! And you DID fight with your own Superior for it!**

"It's not my fault that I love cheese! You'd feel the same if you feel for cheese, too!"

**Uhh, actually, no. _I'm _not even stupid enough to fall for inanimate objects! **

Suddenly, EVIL cows appear infront of Xaldin.

Cows: Chheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssseeeeeeee...

The leader cow: KUNG COW TIME! HIIIYAA! (Jump kicks Xaldin, causing him to fall off the chair)

Xaldin: Ouchies! NOW I HAVE A BOO-BOO! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! (Curls up in a ball and sucks his thumb)

**Good job, cows! May thou cheese be with ye!**

Cows: Chhheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssseeeeee... (All of them runs to the wall, for some reason, and they crash. Then...OOHHH...UGH!

**O.o''' What...the...hell...?**

Laxaeus was being a "good" boy again. Yes, he was "loving" the cows. (If that doesn't ring a bell, read about Laxaeus from the previous chapter)

**LAAXXXAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**

Laxaeus: But Laxaeus even gooder boy now! Good boy Laxaeus loves everyone! (Starts walking slowly to Ximik) Laxaeus even love people more!

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! G-GET AWAY FROM MEEEEEEEE! YA FRIGGEN FREAK O' NATURE! I HAVE TWO SWORDS AND I'M NEVER AFRAID TO USE IT!**

But suddenly, Xaldin gets in the way, and slices Laxaeus up with his six spears...OF DOOM!

**HEEEEYY! _I_ WAS GONNA SLICE HIM UP!**

"Can you just hurry this up, cuz Xemnas might take away my beloved while I'm still gone!"

"Laxaeus...was good boy..." Then, Laxaeus farted before he disappeared in darkness.

**Eh-HEM! Ok, before I was about to be RUDELYand DISTURBINGLY harrassed...Xaldin...he's Jicheal Mackson! Micheal Jackson's twin brother!**

"Uh, number one; there is no Jicheal Mackson. Number two; I'm not even related to him in any way."

**Yeah you are! In fact, you're related to him as a fellow Organization way. And...You both are old.**

"And who could _that_ be?"

**Get ready to be tortured...(Snaps her fingers)**

Suddenly, Xigbar in Jackson form appears from a dark portal.

Xaldin: (In a girly tone) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! EEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW! MICHEAL JACKSON!

Xigbar/Jackson: Dude, It's me! Xigbar!

Xaldin: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Xigbar's other is Micheal Jackson!

**Well, I'll have you two brothers spend some time together! (Snaps her fingers again)**

Then, Xaldin and Xigbar Jackson get telported in a square, white room.

**Ok! Now you guys can spend some "brotherly" love to each other! Have fun, Micheal! Have fun, Jicheal! (Disappears)**

Xaldin: Eeewww, EEEEEWWWWWW...(Backs up from Xigbar)

Xigbar: Dude, Xaldin! It's seriously me! Xigbar! In this body! Now give your fellow member a hug! (Walks to Xaldin, about to hug him)

Xaldin: NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**--In another room that's far from those two "brothers"...--**

**Heheh, now you know charcoal poop-haired, cheese- loving, Jicheal Mackson! Wow, I only insulted him three times! Oh, well...**

**Chapter End!**

**

* * *

**Ximik: Ok, I'm talking in English now. 

Itaxchi: Hey! Me too!

Kaxaks: Que? No hablas Englis!

Itaxchi: Now Kaxaks is talking in Spanish...what language next?

Ximik: I don't know.

Kambei (Walks in front of Kaxaks) : Excuse me? Do you know where the Great War is?

Itaxchi and Ximik: -.-'' '_What a loser...'_

Kaxaks: GASP! SENIOR QUESO EL CHUBA-KAMBEI! (Attacks Kambei)

Itaxchi: K then. Don't forget to review, k? No flaming.

Ximik: Ok, chapter 4 will be...Vexen, of course! Since he's number 4. YAY! I now get to torture the old fart!


	4. The Old Fart Loves Prune Whip

Ximik: Heya! I'm back!

Itaxchi: Wasabi!

Kaxaks: Wasabi?

Ximik: Hahahaha! Well, anyways, this is Vexen's chapter! How should I torture the old fart?

Kaxaks: Larxene likes torturing!

Ximik: So? --OWW! I got hit! ...by a tomato?

Larxene: Haha:P OWW! (Got hit by a tomato)

Ximik: HAHA:P Anyways, don't forget to review after! Please review! I need more reviews, people! And no flaming!

Itaxchi: DISCLAIMER!And Ximik does not own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix, me, Kaxaks, Organization XIII, or anything else!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Tortured Old Fart**

**--In Vexen's Lab...--**

Vexen: Huh? What's this? (Looks at a piece of paper on his work table)

"Go to the Room That Never Was Here. For I have FREE prune whip! --Ximik"

Vexen: FREE PRUNE WHIP? OH, BOY! (Runs like an old man to the Room That Never Was Here)

**--In the Room That Never Was Here...(Yes, people. That's the room with the chair and my voice.)**

Vexen: Hello? Show me the prune whip! (Looks at the chair upstage) I might as well sit. I'm tired from experimenting for today.

So Vexen sits down...which triggered...THE VOICE!

**Know your stars...know your stars...know your stars...**

"Aaaaahhhhhhh! Who's there?"

**Vexen...is my grandma...**

"Who are you? Since when am I your grandmother? I'm not that old and I'm no woman!"

**Yeah you're a woman, Vexen. Don't deny it. Just listen to the way you laugh! WOMAN! And you're like the oldest member of the Organization I've ever seen, next to Xigbar.**

"Number one; Xigbar's probably the oldest. Number two; I'm not the woman, Marluxia is."

Marluxia (Somewhere in the audience) : I HEARD THAT YA OLD FART! (Throws a marshmallow at Vexen)

Vexen: OWW! YOU HURT MY BACK!

**See? You're getting old already!**

"I JUST WANTED MY PRUNE WHIP! WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" (Starts crying on the ground and sucks his thumb)

**You're pathetic, old man, err--woman.**

Itaxchi (From the audience) : Oooo...I think the old fart needs to get his nappy-bye, or he'll get vewwy cwanky!

**Ah, who cares? **

**Vexen...likes streaking and performing "stuff"for Marluxia.**

"o.o' ...How...how did you know...?"

**O.O'' Whoa! You do? I had NO idea! I just made that completely up! HA! But you admit it! You really DO do that! Eeeeewww...then, that's just wrong, old fart...**

"I-I do NOT do such things! Respect your elders, young lady!"

**HA! You said 'elders'! You admit you're old!**

Itaxchi: Ximik! I found the video!

**Let's see it, then. Ok, so this is how Vexen performs for Marluxia! Let's see what he does to him! (Plays the video)**

**--Video--**

Let's just say, you see many wrong things in this video. It's even indescribable for me. With all that dancing, noises, eewww...I'm stopping from there...

--End video--

**O.O**

Vexen: O.O

Itaxchi and Kaxaks: O.O

Marluxia: O.O

The crickets outside: O.O

"That...was definitely not me. I clearly saw the dancing person was Laxaeus dancing in front of me the night we were drunk."

Everyone, including the crickets: ...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Hahaha...Vexen...cheated off Marluxia for Laxaeus and his "good" dancing!**

Vexen: WHAAAT! Absolutely NOT! I don't like ANYONE in that matter! Especially Laxaeus! Who could love _him?_

**YOU, that's who!**

Suddenly, a fat guy cheaply dressed as Laxaeus comes in.

Fat guy: HELLO, HONEY! IT'S ME! LAXAEUS! (Starts streaking) I _MUST _moon you! (Starts mooning Vexen, for some reason)

Vexen: AHHHHHH! THE HAIRY MOLE ON HIS FAT BUTT! IT BUUUUUUURRNNNSSSSS!

**Hey, stupid-fat-Laxaeus-guy imitation...GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, NOW! (Slices the guy in half)**

Vexen: (Curled up in a ball) Find a happy place, find a happy place...

**Heheh. Vexen...he tastes like liver-pepper ice cream...**

Some random dude: He does? GIMME! (Starts licking Vexen's face like a dog) EWW! Nasty ice cream! I demand a refund!

**Here! Have some prune whip! **

Same random dude: YAY! Prune whip!

Vexen: But...I wanted the prune whip...I came here first! Why can't you ever respect your elders?

**Enjoy the prune whip, random dude! I did NOT put any bombs in it!**

Same random: You didn't? Ok, then I'll eat i--KABOOOSSH!

Vexen: WHY AM I SO IGNORED?

**Cuz no one likes people who tastes like liver-pepper...**

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! I want my mommy!"

Then...Vexen's mom appears from the dead!

Vexen: M...Mother?

Vexen's mom: Vexen...I am...YOUR MOTHER! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You forgot to clean your room! You get a time out, mister!

Vexen: But mooooooom! I'm part of the Organization XIII now!

Vexen's mom: I don't care what organization you're in! You need to clean your room! (Grabs Vexen by the ear and takes him away)

Vexen: MOMMY! NOOOOOOOOOO!

**Whoa. Vexen's a mamma's boy, too. I had _no_ idea...**

**Well, that ends our grandma woman, old streaking and performing, Marluxia and Laxaeus-cheatin', liver-pepper man, prune whip-lovin', and mama's boy...VEXEN!**

Laxaeus: Everybody CONGA LINE!

The audience: (Throws the power of cows at Laxaeus)

A little kid: DUDE! YOU SUCK! (Kicks Laxaeus in the balls)

Laxaeus: Yippee! That hurt! My hidden vagina was there!

Everyone: O.o''''

**Chapter End!

* * *

**

Ximik: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kaxaks: What's up with you?

Ximik: Stupid Laxaeus is up next! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kaxaks: He's not _that _bad.

Itaxchi and Ximik: (Looks at Kaxaks)

Kaxaks: What?

Ximik: Well, don't forget to review! **PLEASE review! I need more reviews! **And no flaming! God...next chapter...Laxaeus...


	5. To Torture A Laxaeus

Ximik: Hi, peoples!

Itaxchi: WASABI!

Kaxaks: Pocky...mmm...(Eats Pocky, as usual...)

Ximik: Anyways...ugh, this chapter is Laxaeus...

Kaxaks: What's wrong with Laxaeus? Is he _that _bad?

Ximik and Itaxchi: (Looks at Kaxaks in a weird way)

Kaxaks: What? Uh, anyways, Ximik does not own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix, Organization XIII, Dora the Explorer,or anything else!

Ximik: And don't forget to review after, peoples! Reviews are ALWAYS welcome! Now let's get this chapter over with!

* * *

**Chapter 5: To Torture A Laxaeus...**

--**In Laxaeus' Room--**

Laxaeus: Yay! Me loves watching Dora the Explorer! (Watches Dora on TV)

Then Ximik comes in putting "brownies" on the floor in front of Laxaeus, while Laxaeus didn't even notice. Then, Ximik telports to the Room That Never Was Here.

Laxaeus: (Looks at the brownies) BROWNIES! BROWNIE GOOD!

So then, Laxaeus picked up the "brownies," ate them, as he folowed the trail of"brownies"which led him to...THE ROOM THAT NEVER WAS HERE! Then, he sat down, eating some old lady that was on the lone chair.

Laxaeus: YUK! Needs more salt! (Puts salt on the old lady)

Old lady: NOOOOOOOO! I WAS STILL MAKING MORE "BROWNIES"! (Melts away)

Suddenly...

**Know your stars...know your stars...know your stars...**

"Laxaeus still enjoy smelly brownies..."

**Laxaeus, those weren't brownies. Those were the old lady's--uh, nevermind...**

**Laxaeus...is one of the world's worst spy...**

"Oh, I can be spy! Watch." (Starts playing the Mission Impossible theme whille running around like an idiot) "Dun, dun. Dun-dun-dun! dun--CRASH!" (Crashes to a wall)

The crashed wall: OUCHIES! My SPLEEN!

**See? Laxaeus sucks!**

"Laxaeus is not do suck!"

**Laxaeus...is Pete's girlfriend...**

"NO! I'm girlfriends with Yen Sid!"

**O.o" Uhh...THAT we did not need to know...**

But then, Yen Sid comes magically in.

Yen Sid: Hey, babe.

Laxaeus: Oh hi, honey!

**O.o"**

Yen Sid: Movies? Friday at 8?

Laxaeus: Sure thing, you hot magician.

And...they start making out...with all the dramatic, yet sick, noises as they do.

The audience: -.-'

**-.-" '_I just gotta keep my eyes closed and keep my ears covered...'_**

Then, the making out stops.

Yen Sid: Later, honey! (Magically telports away)

Laxaeus: (Laughs in a little girlie tone)

Everyone: -.-'''

The random cows in the background: AHH! IT'S TOO MUCH! IT'S JUST TOO MUCH RANDOMNESS! I CAN'T TAKE THIS! THAT'S IT! I QUIT! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! --**KABOOOOOOOOOOOSSHH! **(Explodes)

**O.o" Uhh...Laxaeus...is just wrong...**

"Me not! Yen Sid is my boyfriend! Me loves Yen Sid!"

**Suuuuuuuure...and I love Vexen!**

"You love crazy sceintist man?"

**NOO! I was kidding dumbass! (Throws a hairclip at Laxaeus)**

"Oooh! Prettiful hair clip!" (Puts it on)

**O.o" Uhh, anyways...Laxaeus...he wants to be a stripper when he becomes 154 years old!**

"YAY! Confucious' fortune comes true!" (Stripps his clothes off while doing the cha-cha and mooning at the same time)

Everyone, including Ximik: **O.o"**

**WILL YOU EVER STOP THAT, LAXAEUS?**

Then, Ximik throws her two swords at the stripping Laxaeus. Fortunately, for her, one went straight for his manly part!

Everyone: YAY!

Laxaeus: YIPPEE! THAT HURT!

Everyone: -.-"

Itaxchi: What a lame-O!

Kaxaks: Weirdo...-.-"

And since it hurt Laxaeus so much, he became...A CRIPPLE! Yes, he was crippled from his manly part.

**YAY! Laxeus...is now a cripple...**

Laxaeus: (In a VERY high pitched tone) AHHHHHHHHH! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY WEE-WEE? (Starts running around, still naked, and panics in pain...screaming like a little girl.)

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I ENJOY SEEING LAXAEUS IN PAIN! Hey Demyx! Pass me the popcorn!**

Then Demyx from the audience telports to Ximik and gives her a bag of popcorn.

**Thanks, Demyx!**

Demyx: Hahahahaha! No prob! (Telports back to the audience)

Itaxchi: Haha! You're really enjoying this? Huh, Ximik?

**Of course! Every second!**

Kaxaks: See? I told you he wasn't that bad...to make fun of!

**Haha! Laxaeus...he's Dora the explorer's most hated fan!**

"Dora hates me? But Laxaeus is number on fan! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" (Starts crying on the floor. But you do know he's still naked? And his wee-wee's still in pain.)

**Man, this is good! (Starts munching the popcorn) I want everyone to enjoy it! FREE POPCORN FOR EVEYONE! (Throws popcorn everywhere at the audience)**

Some random dude: OWW! That one was a rock!

**Ok, lemme continue! **

Laxaeus: (Crying on the ground, yet STILL naked!)

**But before we continue..LAXAEUS! Put your friggen' cloak back on!**

Laxaeus: Laxaeus must make Dora love Laxaeus! Laxaeus number one fan! Me give Dora love! (Runs out of the Room...STILL naked!)

**Uhh...Laxaeus forgot to put his cloak back on...**

Itaxchi: He said he was gonna give Dora some "love."

**WHOA! Well that ends the "brownie"-eating, worst spy, Pete's/Yen Sid's girlfriend, wrong dumbassed, 154-year wannabe stripper, crippled fan of Dora...LAXAEUS! Now let's go see what Laxaeus is gonna do to Dora! Everyone, follow me!**

So then, Ximik telports, having everyone else telport along with her.

* * *

**-Extra scene-**

**--At some place with Dora and Laxaeus...--**

Everyone but Dora and Laxaeus: O.O"

Dora: Like this?

Laxaeus: Yes! Ok, let's start!

Then they both go "URGH!" "UGH!" "AH!" "OWW!"

Laxaeus: Oh. That was good!

Dora: YES! YES! **YES!**

Laxaeus: Ugh...urgh...!

Dora: Yes! I did it!

Laxaeus: Laxaeus say you did good.

Everyone: -.-"

Ximik: -.-'Ok...How is ARM WRESTLING giving love?

**Chapter End!**

**

* * *

**

Ximik: Ok! Next chapter is...ZEXION!

Kaxaks: Eww. I thought in the Extra Scene, they were gonna...

Ximik: Uhh, no. It's actually arm wrestling...

Itaxchi: And I took Kaxaks' Pocky: P

Kaxaks: YOU GIVE BACK MY POCKY, NOW! (Chases)

Ximik: Oh, and don't forget to review! I want around 30 reviews till I update!No flaming!

Itaxchi: Oops! I guessed I finished all the Pocky!

Kaxaks: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


	6. A Bunch of Singing and Some Loving

Ximik: Heya! Wassup! Me back!

Itaxchi: Wassup, wasabi!

Ximik: Anyways, this chapter is Zexion! Yeah...

Kaxaks: I found Emo!

Ximik: Huh? Where?

Kaxaks: (Points at Zexion)

Itaxchi and Ximik: Ohh... -.-'

Ximik: Anyways,don't forget to review me after! Please?

Itaxchi: And here's the **disclaimer: **Ximik does not own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix, drunk cosplayers, Kakashi Hatake, Naruto, or anything else!

Ximik: Hai! Kyo kushite ka? Err, I mean...Got it memorized?

* * *

**Chapter 6: A Bunch of Singing and Some Loving**

**--Zexion's Room--**

Zexion: Hn? What's this? (Looks at a piece of paper on his bed)

_"Zexion,_

_Went to get more giant Pocky--err, I mean go to the Room That Never Was Here! You better go, cuz I'm getting paid with Pocky for this! And that Mansex--I mean, Xemnas, is giving you a raise there._

_-Kaxaks"_

Zexion: Uhh...okaaaaaaaayyy...whatever...I only get 50 cents an hour anyways...(Telports to the Room...of DOOM!)

--**In the Room That Never Was Here...--**

Zexion: Hello? Mansex--I mean, Xemnas? I'm here for the raise. (Sits down on the chair...of DOOM!)

**Know your stars...know your sta--**

"Oh, let me guess. 'Know Your Stars,' isn't it?"

**Yes, Zexion. So STOP READING MY MIND AND DISRUPTING THE SHOW!**

"...Sheesh..."

**Eh-hem, before I was RUDELY interrupted...**

**Zexion...wants to be the next Britney Spears...**

"O.o' How...how did you know...?"

**Don't lie, Zexy! I have a video of proof right here! Itaxchi, play the video!**

Itaxchi: (Starts the video)

--**Video of Zexion--**

Zexion: Ooh baby! Baby! My loneliness is killing me! AND I, I must confess. I still believe! STILL BELIEVE! (Windows start cracking, Vexen's experiments from way down the basement break apart, and Heartless and Nobodies explode)

Zexion: ...Oops. I did it again...(Gets hit by an arm) OWW!

Laxaeus: Oopsies! That was Dora's arm when we arm wrestle last time! I go get it. (Gets the arm back and runs away)

Zexion: I'll never be a pop star this way...-.-"

--**Uhh...End of vid?--**

Ximik: **O.o"**

Itaxchi: O.o"

The whole audience: O.o"

Kaxks: (Munching on Pocky)

Zexion: -.-' What?

**Sheesh, Zexy. Your singing is AWFUL!**

Zexion: I'm still practicing, you know?

**Sigh...Zexion...beared a kid from Dora the Explorer!**

"Uhh...I think you've mistaken that for Laxaeus...-.-' "

**WHOA! Laxaeus? The kid looks more like you!**

Suddenly, a kid with hair like Dora's and big, gigantic muscles poofs out of nowhere.

The kid: DUH, let's go exploring! Like the Koreans! (Drools)

**Uhh, ok...maybe not...**

Ximik snaps her fingers, making the stupid kid go away.

Zexion: I don't even know why Laxaeus and Dora have a kid...-.-"

**Well...me neither...-.-"**

**Zexion...likes dancing with drunken cosplayers...**

"What the...? What the hell is a cosplayer?"

**Their people who dress up as other people from anime or manga! Even video games! See look, the ones YOU, Zexion, are dancing with, is DRUNKEN cosplayers! (Plays a video again)**

**--Cosplay video--**

Drunk Kairi cosplayer: A DAIN HAIN NA HAGEN! (Starts doing the cabbage patch)

Drunk Sora cosplayer: Heya Kairi! Let's do it!

Drunk Kairi cosplayer: Duhgenfuggehdahuggabear! Ok...

Both of them start walking somewhere else in a drunken matter.

Zexion: (Starts breakdancing and then does the inchworm)

Another drunk dude: I'll save you, Kakashi! (Runs towards Zexion)

Zexion: AHHHHHHH! EVIL DRUNK MANHATTAN DUDE FROM TRANSYLVANIA! RUN! (Runs away)

Itaxchi (Out of nowhere) : Like the Koreans!

**--End video?--**

"Uhh, ok. The one you said who was supposedly 'Zexion,' was that Kakashi guy from Naruto..."

**Hey, you guys both have white hair, right?**

"It's silver...-.-' "

**Yeah, whatever...Zexion...his real name is S.**

"If it were, that's not even my full name."

**Yeah, I know! Your real FULL name is S E X. Hi S E X!**

"-.-'...What the hell...?"

Itaxchi: HAHA! Hiya, S E X y!

Kaxaks: Pocky looks sexy when it's chocolate...

Everyone: (Looks at Kaxaks)

Kaxaks: What?

**Haha, anyways, S E X...likes to do it to palm trees!**

"The name is ZEXION! And why would I do stuff like that to a palm tree?"

**Yeah, you would! Just look into the screen!**

--**Palm Tree "Climbing"--**

A person starts "climbing" on the tree, let's just go with that...

**--Palm Tree "Climbing" End--**

"-.-' That was Sora climbing a palm tree...or...at least you can SAY he was 'climbing'..."

**That was YOU, S E X! Don't deny it!**

"That was Sora..."

**Well, whatever Mr. Know-It-All! **

**Zexion...likes pancakes...? What the hell? Who ruined my script?**

Laxaeus: Oopsies. Laxy made a no-no.

**WHAT THE HELL, LAXAEUS! YOU BIG RETARD!**

Laxaeus: Sniff...You...YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE SO MEAN! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Runs away crying. Ximik: Haha:P)

Zexion: (Walks to Laxaeus) Laxaeus, don't cry. It'll be all right now.

Laxaeus: You promise?

Zexion: Promise. : ) (Hugs Laxaeus)

**Uhh, is it me, or are those two HUGGING? You know how I don't like the sight of ZexionXLaxaeus! -.-"**

Itaxchi: Eeww...now they're making out...-.-'

Kaxaks: Eww...the forbidden love...(Munches more on Pocky)

**Ok...that's it...CAN YOU TWO JUST CUT THE CRAP! (Takes out her two swords)**

Zexion: Just go now, Laxaeus.

Laxaeus: Laxaeus feel all prettiful and better now! ;) (Telports outta there)

**Eww, he winked at him...**

Zexion: What?

**Sigh...I guess that ends the Britney Spears-wannabe, awful singing, drunk cosplay-dancing, palm tree-humping, pancake-loving, Mr. Know-It-All...ZEXION!**

Zexion: Idiot. It's Zexion. I'm outta here...and I never got my raise...(Telports away)

Itaxchi: Like the Koreans!

Ximik: (Pushes a button, making something from far away explode)

--**Meanwhile, with Laxaeus and Dora...--**

Laxaeus: Would you like more tea, Ms.Killallhumans? (Pours fake tea in a cup)

Dora: Why, yes I woul--KAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSHHHHHHH!

Laxaeus: NOOOOO! MS.KILLALLHUMANS! WWWWWHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! (Starts crying on the floor, but drinks a quick cup of tea) Mmm, green tea-flavored!

**Chapter End!

* * *

Ximik: HAHAHA! An end to Dora! YAY! **

Itaxchi: YAY! PARTAY! (Starts breakdincing...like the Koreans!)

Kaxaks: Mmm...Pocky good...(Eating even more Pocky)

Ximik:(Takes the Pocky away) Mine now!

Kaxaks: WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Ximik: Ok, next chapter is Saix the elf boy! And don't forget to review with no flaming!


	7. Our Favorite Elf Man!

Ximik: Hiya everyones!

Itaxchi: Wassup!

Ximik: Nothin' much!

Itaxchi: That last chapter...Zexion and Laxaeus...

Ximik: Shut up about that already! I told you that I hate ZexXLax! It's very...disturbing...So Earthpaw better hear this out. Cuz I don't like that pairing and I clearly say all the time, NO FLAMING! SO NO FLAMING! But I'd still appreciate it if you review me.

Kaxaks: With NO FLAMING! (Eats more Pocky again)

Ximik: Good, Kaxaks! Ok so now this is Saix's chapter!

Itaxchi: and the **Disclaimer!** Ximik does not own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix, Organization XIII, Oompa Loompas, or anything else!

Kaxaks: I must go to Marluxia! He has a hidden stash of Pocky in his room...

Ximik: Uhh, kay then. Whatever...

* * *

**Chapter 7: Our Favorite Elf Man!**

--In the Ruin and Creations Passage, The World That Never Was...--

Saix: (Busy chasing some midgets in Berserk mode) I'LL GET YOU YOU FRIKKEN MIDGETS! GIVE BACK MY DAMN ELF SHOES!

Midgets: (Running away from Saix) You can't catch us! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Then, the midgets run, run , run...until they reach...the Room That Never Was Here! Once the midgets got to the room, they disappeared, only having Saix inside the room along with...XIMIK AND HER VOICE!

**Saix, you better sit, or else I'll tell the midgets to NEVER give your elf shoes back! MWAHAHAHAHA!**

Saix: GRRR...(Sits down anyways)

**Eh-hem! Know your stars...know your stars...know your stars...**

Saix: ...-.-"

**Saix...the reason he's an elf is cuz he wants to get REALLY close to Santa Claus!**

"I'm no elf, and I wouldn't DARE get close to any fat dude!"

**Oh yeah, I was wrong! You just wanted to get to the midgets!**

...-.-" "No, I do not. I hate midgets..."

**Why? Just cuz they took your prettiful elf shoes? **

"...Shut up. They aren't elf shoes...They're my...uhh...something shoes...-.-' "

**Hahaha! Saix...he was the former Oompa Loompa...**

"I don't know anything by the name of Oompa Loompa."

**Yeah you do! Wanna see a video a recorded of you?**

"No!"

**Ok, then! I will! (Plays a video)**

**--Video--**

Saix: Oompa Loompa, doopity doo! I have elf tights full of poo!

Oompa Loompa doopity daa! What do you get when I stuff my bra?

Random Oompa Loompa: STOP SINGING IN THE BATHROOM! FOR THE 12,543,765, TIME!

Saix: Sorry Mom...-.-"

**--Ok, let's stop from there...--**

**O.O" ...Mom...?**

Saix: How...how did you record me from the Secret Oompa Lair?

**I have meh ways! But your momma's an Oompa Loompa!**

"...damn video..."

**Saix...he's also gay!**

"I am NOT gay!"

**I saw you flip your hair in the cutscene at Twilight Town!**

"Uhh..."

Itaxchi (From the audience): Oh yeah! I remember that scene!

**Yeah. Saix...can also sing!**

Saix: And since when?

**From earlier! Flashback!**

**--Flachback--**

Saix: There was a farm that had Vexen! E-I-E-I-O! But Axel came and burned his arm! E-I-E-I-O!

**--End?--**

Saix: Uhh, that was you and your friend Itaxchi...

**Oh. Right...I just wanted to say it was you:P**

**Saix the elf...doesn't even know his ABQs!**

"It's ABC, and it goes like this:

A B C D E F G Q W R T Y U I O P S H J K L Z X V N M !"

**Whoa. I had no idea you were stupid...**

"Thank you--wait, WHAT?"

**Heheh, nothin'! **

**Saix...likes to seduce grandpas!**

"...What...the...hell..." (Berserk meter starts filling up)

**Yeah, he belly dances with them as the old farts play croquet and break their backs! That includes Vexen!**

Vexen: HEY! I'm right here! (Is right next to Ximik as he plays croquet)

Saix: My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, and their right is better than yours! Damn right! It's betetr than yours! I can teach you, but I have to charge!

Everyone: O.O"

Vexen: AAAHHH! MY BACK!

**...Whoa...See what I mean?**

Saix: Berserk guage...99.9 percent...

**Oh crap...**

Saix: (Starts getting into Berserk Mode) SUPER SAIYAN 3,986!

Then Saix takes out his Claymore and starts ruining everything in sight.

**I didn't even know there was a super saiyan level 3,986...EVERYBODY RUUUUUNNNNN! (Starts running away)**

Everyone else: (Running and panicking)

Vexen: Wait. I need a nap...Starts sleeping on the floor ...Zzz...zz...

Saix: **ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! **(Chases people mercillessly)

**Uhh, that ends our elf-who-wants-to-get-close-to-Santa-and-midgets, elfie-shoed, former Oompa Loompa, gay-singing, grandpa-seducing, ABC-ing, belly-dancing elf...SAIX! Now I REALLY have to run! BYE!**

Saix: (Destroying even MORE stuff!)

**Chapter End!

* * *

**

Ximik: Dammit, Saix has ruined my Room...

Itaxchi: We might have to fix it.

Kaxaks: (Panting heavily) He...chased us...till morning...(Falls on the floor)

Ximik: Let's go fix it, Itaxchi!

Itaxchi: Can't...too...tired...(Falls asleep)

Ximik: Sigh...Nevermind. Anyways the next chapter might be an extra chapter where the Room gets fixed. But I dunno if you people want me to continue with the Axel chapter now...I dunno...

Axel: Don't forget to review! Clearly with NO FLAMING! Got it memorized?


	8. Pyro of Denial

Ximik: Hello! Sorry I haven't updated in a while.

Kaxaks: Where were you?

Ximik: I was out of town since July 3rd.

Itaxchi: I missed you! Like the Canadians.

Ximik: Anyway, more people chose for me to start writing the Axel chapter so, here it is!

Kaxaks: Let me do the **disclaimer! **Ximik does not own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix, Organization XIII, Bleach,or anything else! Especially my POCKY! XIMIK, YOU GIVE BACK MY POCKY! (Chases Ximik)

Ximik: Don't forget to review! NO FLAMING! (Runs away from Kaxaks' wrath of Pocky obsession)

* * *

**Chapter 8: Pyro of Denial**

--Axel's room...--

Axel: (Listening to the radio) BURN, BABY, BURN! DISCO INFERNO! BURN, BABY, BURN! (Starts doing the disco on his bed)

Ximik comes in and stares shocked at Axel.

Ximik: O.o Uhh...Axel?

Axel: What?

Ximik: Stop doing that. You're scaring me.

Axel: Oh...(Sits on the bed) What do you want?

Ximik: Follow the directions on this paper. (Hands over the paper and telports away)

Axel: Uh, ok...(Telports)

"I love Axel! --Uh, I mean, 'Dear Axel,

Go to the Room That Never Was Here. It's on fire right now.

--Ximik' "

--The Room That Never Was Here...--

Axel: Hello? HEY! The paper said it was on fire! I demand a refund! (Sits on the chair of DOOM which triggered...THE VOICE!)

**Know your stars...know your stars...know your stars...**

"Who's that? Ximik, is that you?"

**Axel...he never liked Roxas...cuz he cheated on him for...Demyx!**

"What the hell! I'm not GAY for anyone! Especially Demyx! Who would love him?"

**GASP! Axel, I am VERY insulted! Don't you DARE make fun of Demyx! Demyx fans shall unite and smite thee! (...Even though Axel is meh number one favorite...-.-)**

Demyx fans: GET HIM!

**NO! No one hurts Axel, even though he's insulting Demyx. Sorry.**

Demyx fans: Awww...

**Axel...he secretly drinks bleach to make himself some REAL man-boobies!**

"Who would ever drink bleach? And what kind of man would want man boobies?"

**Men who probably like touching themselves. **

"Eww..."

**I have a commercial of you drinking BLEACH! (Plays tape)**

--**Commercial--**

Axel: You wanna know the secret to man boobies? I drink bleach everyday!

--

Axel: (With HUGE man boobies) Heya Roxas.

Roxas: Hiya Axe--WHOA, MY GOD! WHAT IS _THAT?_ (Points at Axel's man boobies)

Axel: Uhh, they're...INFLATABLES! Yeah! That's what!

--

Xigbar: I drink bleach everyday, and you know what it's done for me? Two words; X-ray vision.

--

Xigbar: (Staring at Larxene's chest)

Larxene: My face is up here, you moron!

Xigbar: Uhh, right. I'm blind, sorry...

**--End Commercial--**

Axel: What the heck...?

**MWAHAHAH! Axel...he lost to someone in kung fu...**

"SINCE WHEN DO I DO KUNG--Oh yeeeaaaaahhh...it was THAT time..."

--**Flashback--**

Axel: (Walking in a meadow and spots a cow) Oh look! It's a cow! I wanna pet it. (Comes closer to the cow)

Cow: (Starts doing a kung fu pose) MOOOOOOOO!

Axel: AHH! RUN AWAY!

Demyx: (From the background) That's MY line!

--

Axel: Evil cows...must...resist...COWS! (Curls up in a ball and sucks his thumb)

**Axel? Are you okay? Oh well!**

**Axel...he scratches his butt to feel good!**

"WHAT? I do NOT scratch my butt!"

**I see scratch marks on your butt, Axel...**

"Where? I'm wearing PANTS, you know! You can't see my butt if I'm wearing clothes to cover it!" : P

**Uhh, I have X-ray vision! I drank bleach!**

"Idiot. What kind of idiot drinks bleach?"

**GASP! I am insulted once again, Axel! Bleach is an awesome anime!**

"Bleach is actually an anime?"

**Yeah...I dunno why they call it Bleach in the first place, when it's about death gods who hunt down the EVIL ghosts called, Hollows...yeah, that show is awesome...**

Random fanboy: YEAH! BLEACH IS AWEEEEEEESOMMMMMEEE! (Explodes) KABBBOOOOOOOOOSSSHHHH!

**GAH! Don't turn into a Hollow here, stupid!**

The random fanboy: (Starts turning to a ghost, or as Bleach calls it...Hollow!) GRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH--Fart! Oops! Stupid bean burritos! (Leaves the place)

**O.O" ...Uhh...okaaaaaaaayyyy...**

"All you people are stupid. Got _that_ memorized?"

**Actually no...Axel...he secretly watches hentei...**

"What's hentei?"

**Anime porn...**

"You're disgusting..."

**No, you are! I can't believe our beloved Organization member, Axel, watches those things!**

"I never said I watch that!"

**See that, people? It's what they call denial...**

"Dammit. I'm getting out of here! These are all LIES I tell you! LIES! Got it memorized?" (Telports out of the Room)

**Uh-huh...Ok then. That ends our Roxas-and-Demyx-cheating, bleach-drinking, man-boobed, kung fu-losing, butt-scratching, hentei-watching...AXEL! Axel fans, please do not hurt me! For I am part of it! (Runs and hides behind a chair)**

The random fanboy/Hollow: Ahhhhhh! I finally got the burritos out of my system!

Kaxaks: (In the bathroom) Hey! I found chocolate Pocky in the toilet! BLEAH! Nevermind...

**Chapter End!**

**

* * *

**

Ximik: Ok, Axel-fans! Please do not hurt me! I am an Axel fan too! So please don't hurt me or flame me. Review please! NO HURTING ME AND NO FLAMING! Thank you for your time! (Runs and hides somewhere)

Ichigo Kurosaki (From Bleach): Hollows! (Runs towards Ximik with his big sword)

Ximik: GAH! WRONG ANIME, STUPID! (Whacks him on the head)

Ichigo: Ouchies! I have a booboo! (Runs away)

Ximik: -.-" ...Review, don't hurt me, NO FLAMING!


	9. Very Hyper

Ximik: Hello.

Kaxaks: I did NOT eat Pocky from ANY toilet! And aren't you supposed to be more...energetic in the author's notes?

Ximik: Yes. But...I can't TAKE IT! I had to do Axel's chapter and make fun of him. Now it's Demyx's chapter and I dunno what to do!

Kaxaks: You've lost it...-.- Anyways, for the **disclaimer**; Ximik does not own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix, the Xemnas Reports comics, Oscar Mayer Weiners,or anything else!

Itaxchi: And don't forget to review. ABSOLUTELY NO FLAMING! (Looks at Kaxaks)

* * *

**Chapter 9: Very Hyper**

--Demyx's room...--

Demyx is busy playing with his sitar, until he notices a piece of paper lying on his bed.

Demyx: Hey, what's this? (Picks up and reads the paper)

"Dear Demyx,

Go to the Room That Never Was Here. Don't hurt me, though I doubt it...

--From, Ximik..."

Demyx: Ok then! I'll bring my sitar with me! (Telports)

**--The Room That Never Was Here...--**

Demyx: Hello? Oooh, a chair! (Sits on the chair)

**Know your stars...know your stars...know your stars...**

Demyx: Cool! I'm a star now! YES! (Does the peace sign)

**Yeah, cool...Demyx...he saw Marluxia in a flower thong, as Marluxia was stripper dancing!**

"Hey, I remember when that happened! That's when Xigbar got an eye patch and it was a flower and he didn't like it so he probably threw it away and Marluxia could've found it and he wears it as a flower thong and he came stripper dancing in front Xigbar and Xaldin and Xigbar had a nose bleed and Xaldin looked at Marly and was all like, 'What the hell is wrong with you?' "

**I didn't need to know about that...-.-'**

"But it's true! Xaldin told me!"

**Are you high on sugar, Demyx?**

"YES! I DRANK SUGAR FOR BREAKFAST!" (Jumps up and down on his seat)

**Ok thennnn... Demyx...his favorite rock star is...BRITNEY SPEARS!**

"AWESOME! I didn't know Britney Spears is a rock star! Lemme sing a song in tribute to her! YAY! Oops, I farted again! I blew up the house! I killed Larxene's mouse! Oh, baby, baby!"

**Larxene has a mouse?**

"YEP! It's called a Pikachu!"

**Ooohhh...whatever...Demyx...can make a building explode just by farting.**

"REALLY! LEMME TRY!" (Tries to make some gas come out) --FART!

**If you fart hard enough, you can explode stuff!**

"I'm trying!" (Concentrates on fartin even more) -FAAAAAAAARRTT!

**Demyx...sucks so much at farting, that even my grandma can do better than that!**

"I'll show you that I'm great at farting!" -FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTT!

The wall behind him: KAAAAAABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSHHHHHHHH!

**HEY! No blowing up the property here! We just fixed it after the Saix incident!**

"Do you have any sugar for me to drink?"

**No. Demyx...he likes to go nakey with Marluxia while wearing a flower thong!**

"I think only Marluxia likes to do that. One time Xigbar got an eye patch and he didn't like it so he probably threw it away and Marluxia could've found it and he wears it as a flower thong and he came stripper dancing in front Xigbar and Xaldin and Xigbar had a nose bleed and Xaldin looked at Marly and was all like, 'What the hell is wron--"

**Shut up! We already heard the story.**

"I have another one!"

**What now?**

"There was a mountain on a mountain and a temple on a temple and a monk and the monk said 'I'm gonna tell you a story.' So once upon a time there was a mountain on a mountain and a temple on a temple and a monk and the monk said--"

**Yeah, I already KNOW how the story goes.**

"Can we tell ghost stories oh how I LOVE telling ghost stories let's tell each other ghost stories because I like ghost stories cuz ghost stories are ghost stories which makes ghost stories fun!"

**NO. I still have to fininsh this chapter and get this over with.**

"No ghost stories...?"

**Nope. Dem--**

"I HAVE A LAST NAME! IT'S O-S-C-A-R! CAN SOMEONE PLEASE GIVE ME AN OSCAR MAYER WEENIE? I WANT A HOT DOG!"

**Geez, Demyx is very hyper today. Good thing it's not Roxas though...**

But then...a very hyper Roxas just HAD to come in the room and kill the moment. -.-

Roxas: I...LIKE...CEREEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLL!

Demyx: I...LIKE...POTATOOOOOEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS!

Roxas: I WANNA BOX OF...CHOCOLAAAAAATTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Demyx: ROXAS HAS A LAST NAME! IT'S O-S-C-A-R!

Roxas: YES! I SHALL NOW BE PRONOUNCED ROXAS OSCAR! OR OSCAR ROXAS!

**Demyx and Roxas, you two have lost it...-.-'**

Demyx: OnetimeIhadapetduckandhisnamewasBob,buthediedandIcriedandcriedandcried.

Roxas: You do too! JOIN MY TEAM OF PET SQUIRRELS, FOR WE SHALL AVENGE YOUR PET DUCK, BOB!

Demyx: YAY! ALL OF PETS SHALL BE AVENGED!

Roxas and Demyx: WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEIINERS! (Gives high fives to each other)

Eveyone: O.O"

**Hey, Demyx! I'm not through with this chapter yet!**

Demyx: Sorry, but...(His face suddenly turns serious. More serious than Cloud and Sephiroth combined) ...I must avenge my pet duck Bob.

**Geez. Demyx...is very crazy right now...**

Serious Demyx: I am not crazy. I am...hot. (Takes his shirt off)

**O.O**

Everyone: O.O

Some Demyx fangirls: (Massive nosebleed) (Authoress: Please don't hurt meeeeeeee! (Hides) )

**Uhhh...okaaaaaaaaayyy...-.-**

Roxas: Let's avenge the ducks!

Demyx: Hooray!

So then Demyx runs without his shirt on, as he starts his journey to avenge his pet duck...BOB!

**O.o" Ok then...this part of the chapter was weird...well, that ends our thong-wearing, Marluxia-thong-seeing, sugar-high, Britney Spears-rock star- loving, exploding-fartness, crazy, naked, shirtless guy...DEMYX! (Picks up Demyx's shirt on the floor) Now who wants Demyx's shirt?**

**Chapter End!**

**

* * *

Ximik: Demy's chapter is done!**

Kaxaks: It wasn't that bad, wasn't it?

Ximik: I dunno. He didn't take anything seriously. PLEASE PEOPLE! DON'T HURT MEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (Hides behind a toilet)

Kisame(From Naruto): (Pops out of the toilet) Here I am!

Itaxchi: Ewww, where'veYOU been the whole time? You stink.

Kisame: Review Ximik, or else! And NO FLAMING! Thank you very much! (Flushes himself back into the toilet)

Ximik: O.o ...A side of Kisame that I've never seen before...

Itaxchi: Whoa. I know...O.o

Kaxaks: Next chapter's Luxord! (Eats Pocky)


	10. Fun With the British Man

Ximik: YO PEOPLES!

Tobi (Naruto): I'm here! Can you ask Zetsu-san if I'm in Akatsuki now?

Ximik: -.-" No, Tobi. You're in the wrong show. In fact, this fic is for video games...-.-"

Tobi: Oh, I get it...(Leaves)

Itaxchi: PARLEY!

Kaxaks: (Looks weirdly at Itaxchi)

Itaxchi: What? Luxord is cool! Like the Canadians!

Ximik: Uhh, anyways...don't forget to review me after! NO FLAMING!

Kaxaks:** Disclaimer!** Ximik does not own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix, Organization XIII, Oscar Mayer Weenies, or anything else!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Fun With the British Man**

**--The World That Never Was, Luxord's room...obviously playing poker...-.-" --**

Luxord: WHAT? How can I lose to...to...YOU? (Looks at a cardboard Luxord across the table)

Cardboard Luxord: (Falls down the chair)

Luxord: Fine! DON'T talk to me! (Sees a paper appear on the table) Hn? Well, what in blazes is this? (Reads the paper)

"Dear french dude--I mean, British dude Luxord,

There's a poker tournament in the Room That Never Was Here! Go there, or I'll rip your cards!

-Ximik"

Luxord: (In a stupid voice) Poker tournament? Ooooohhhh booooooooyyyyyyyy! (Telports merrily to the Room...of DOOM!)

**--The Room That Never Was Here...--**

Luxord: Ooohhh booooooooooyyyyyyy! (Skips to the chair of DOOM and sits down)

**Know your stars...know your stars...know your stars...**

"Is the tournament starting now?"

**Luxord...when no one's looking, he likes to strip his clothes off.**

"Why, how very rude of you!"

**I'm gonna turn around and NOT look at Luxord! (Turns around)**

Luxord: _'I feel hot in here...' _(Starts taking his shirt off)

**(Turns to Luxord) AHA! **

"I'm not stripping! It's just that...

It's getting hot in here!

So take off all your clothes!

I am getting too hot!

I'm gonna take my clothes off!--"

**Hell no! No stripping British people in here!**

"Aww, fish and chips...-.-"

**Luxord...pees on the toilet all day, just to pass the time!**

Luxord: (In a British accent) Well, I say dear, that is the most RUDE thingto say!

**Shut up with the British accent...-.-' I do have videos of you peeing!**

"Eeewww...you're disgusting."

**What? It's just to prove on how you pee! (Plays tape)**

--**Luxord in the bathroom...--**

Luxord: (Peeing) (The song is sung like "I've Been Working On the Railroad"):

Oh, I've been peeing on the toilet!

All the live long day!

I've been peeing on the toilet,

Just to pass the time away!

**--O.o" Uhh, end of video****...--**

**O.o"**

Everyone else: O.o"

Laxaeus (In the audience): BRAVO! BRAVO! I just LOVE that uniqueness of urinating! I find it VERY unique!

**GASP! Laxaeus said THREE big words! I think that'll be too much for Laxaeus to handle! It's a sign of the apocalypse!**

Suddenly, the apocalypse came. Everything was falling into ruins. The walls exploded! The audience ran in terror and fear! EVERYBODY RUN!

Laxaeus: (Sitting stupidly on the floor) Duhhh...what happened to Room of Doom?

--And everything came back to normal.

**Phew! If Laxaeus hadn't said something stupid, we'd all be dead. Anyways...**

**Luxord...likes playing strip poker with the other guys for a reason...**

"What? I should tell you that I am absolutely not gay, especially to play strip pokerwith other men just to see them naked!"

**Why do you always play strip poker, huh?**

"Uhh, because...it's...duhhhhh..." (Drools and falls on te floor)

**Hey! Luxord? (Pokes Luxord on the floor) What the--! This is carboard!**

The REAL Luxord: Hello there, chap. I just came back from the dunny!

**Isn't dunny the bathroom? And dunny is what Australians call it. You're British.**

"I know. My cardboard took place while I was gone!" (Sits on the chair of DOOM)

**Ok...if it's talking cardboard, then isn't it some shadow clone jutsu or something? Whatever.**

**Luxord...is Mexican.**

Que? No hablas Englis! (-What? I don't speak English!-) (Hides a sombrerro behind his back)

**AHA! You British-faking liar! Quick! Take off your false Mexican mustache! (Rips Luxord's fake Mexican Mustache)**

"ITAI!" (-Jappanese for "OUCH!" or "OWW!" or anything like that-)

**-.-" ...now you're Japanese...? Weirdo...**

**Luxord...has a first name! It's O-S-C-A-R!**

"I am NOT Oscar Luxord!"

**Ok, then! You're Luxord Oscar!**

"You meanie!" (Runs off and cries)

**O.o" Uhh...maybe that ends our clothes-stripping, all-day-peeing, gay, perverted strip poker-playing, British-faking liar, Mexican, Japanese...OSCAR LUXORD! Or another way to put it...LUXORD OSCAR (Mayer Weenie!)!**

* * *

--**Somewhere far...--**

Cardboard Luxord: WWWHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (Runs and crashes into Xemnas) OUCHIES!

Xemnas: Luxord? What are you doing?

Cardboard Luxord: (Pulls Xemnas' pants down and runs away)

Xemnas: HEY! GET BACK HERE! (Runs with his pants down, but trips and falls)

Real Luxord: Hello Xemnas, old chap!

Xemnas: GAH! (Pulls pants up)

Luxord: What were you doing, old chap?

Xemnas: Nothing! Did you see my underwear?

Luxord: No, Xemnas.

Xemnas: Did you want to? (Gets ready to pull down his pants)

Luxord: No. Did you see a crazy cardboard running around?

Cardboard Luxord: (Appears out of the floor) Here I am! (Explodes) KABOOOSSHH!

Luxord: He exploded! Aww, fish and chips!

Ninjas in the back: WHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE--KABOOOSSSHHH! (Explodes into tiny shurikens)

**Chapter End!

* * *

**

Ximik: Ok now! Chapter Luxord is done! YAY! Now next up is Marluxia! (Insert evil laugh here)

Itaxchi: Yeah...I hope Kisame doesn't pop out again.

Kisame: Here I--ITAI! (Got punched by Itaxchi)That hurt even more!

My friend Sakai, who thinks Kisame's creepy: Poo-poo head : P

Ximik: Come to think of it, Kisame's face looks a little creepy...

Kaxaks: A little?

Ximik: Anyways, don't forget to review! I'd really appreciate it! NO FLAMING, PEOPLES! And next is still gonna be Marly's chapter! YOSH! (Does the victory sign)


	11. Poopin' is Gay

Ximik: Hey-llo! I'm REALLY sorry it took a while to update!

Itaxchi: Wassup wasabi!

Ximik: Nuthin' much! And...this is Marluxia's chapter! YAAAAYYY! (Blows a party horn)

Kaxaks: GASP! I almost forgot! He still has more Pocky in his room! (Runs to his room)

Ximik: Anyways, please review after! I'll give you people Pocky! NO FLAMING!

Itaxchi: And for the **disclaimer; **Ximik does not own Kingdom Hearts, Organization XIII, or anything else!

Kaxaks: Hey! This Pocky is good! (Runs away with Pocky in her mouth)

Marluxia: That's MY stash of Pocky! (Chases)

* * *

**Chapter 11: Poopin' is Gay**

Marluxia: I'm so pretty! Oh so pretty! So pretty and witty and gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyy! (Watering his secret flower garden)

A random squirrel: (Appears behind a flower)

Marluxia: Aww! Look at the little cute--AAAAAHHHH! AAAAAAHHHHHH! GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF MEEEEEEEEEE! (Tries taking the attacking squirrel off his face)

Squirrel: SQUEAK! (Gives Marluxia a piece of paper)

Marluxia: (Who is VERY injured on the face!) Hn?

"Dear Marluxia,

...I suggest you run now.

--Ximik"

Marluxia: Run? (Looks at the squirrel) AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Runs)

Squirrel: SQUEAK! (Chases)

So then Marluxia ran all the way...to the Room That Never Was Here...where that VOICE resides...

Marluxia: So...tired. It stopped chasing me. I might as well sit down. (Sits on the chair of DOOM)

**Know your stars...know your stars...know your stars...**

"Who's...that?"

**Marluxia...watches Barbie movies...**

"What? I do not! I hate that show! The Bratz show is the way to go!"

**Dude! Bratz is gayest show I've ever heard of! I mean...little Barbie doll wannabes in a show! How GAY can that GAY show be? (Sorry for whoever-likes Bratz here. Just my own opinion.)**

"Well, I also watch Naruto! My favorite is Sakura cuz of her pink hair!"

**Well, Marluxia...that's not even the point!**

"B-but...your talking about shows...!"

**Naruto's too cool to be spoken with Bratz in the same subject!**

**Anyways...Marluxia...he's actually a woman with a deep voice...**

"I'm no woman. I'm a man!" (Rips his shirt off to reveal...PINK CHEST HAIRS!)

**Eeewwwwww...**

Marluxia fangirls go wild, as some had massive nosebleeds. (Ximik: Please don't hurt me, Marluxia's fangirls!)

**Uhhh...I guess we'll have a commercial break!**

Marluxia: (Walks out of the room without his shirt on)

* * *

Jack: Hello people! Tired of living? Those Sunday brunches got you down? ...Well I can fix all your problems with this big whos-a-whats-it thingy! (Holds out Saix's Claymore) Side effects are missing limbs, hair loss, and not living anymore! (Laughs like the insane nut case he is) 

Saix: (Watching his TV) HEY! THAT'S MY CLAYMORE! (Starts getting into berserk mode)

Ximik: (Smacks Saix with the Claymore) Hey! The side effects _are _really not living anymore! I'll buy it!

Jack: That'll be 5 munny!

Ximik: (Gets munny from her pocket) I've only got 7.

Jack: Done! (Gets munny)

Ximik: Ximik, I am one SMART shopper!

Saix: (Dead) X.X

* * *

Axel: I'm bored... 

Roxas: Me too.

Demyx: Hey! I know what we can do!

Axel: What?

Demyx: Let's play...Pass the Exploding Pie of Who-Knows-Whats-In-There!

Larxene: (Out of nowhere) How do you play that?

Demyx: It's easy! Just pass the pie untill the music stops. And the person that has it after loses!

Axel: Cool. Let's play.

Axel, Roxas Larxene,Demyx and Xigbar, who appeared out of nowhere, play untill the music stops at Xigbar.

Xigbar: What the--! AS IF! (Gets exploded in the face) EEWWW! This stuff is crap!

Marluxia: I wanna see that pie!

Demyx: Here you go Marly! (Gives him the pie)

Marluxia: (Gets poo all over his face) WHAT THE HELL? THIS STUFF IS SHIT! LITERALLY!

Everyone: (Laughs at Marly)

* * *

**And we're back!**

Marluxia: (Walks in with his face covered in poo)

**Dude, Marly...what happened to you?**

Marluxia: Don't call me that. And it was your stupid commercial.

**It's not stupid! I paid Xemnas 1 munny so he would force you guys to do a commercial for me! It's clearly business.**

Marluxia: Whatever...(Sits on the DOOM chair)

**Anyways...Marluxia...the reason his face is covered in poo is cuz he just made out with the toilet. And it was filled with all this "chocolate Pocky"!**

"Not true! It was your stupid commercial!"

**(Throws a tomato at his face)**

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO _THAT_ FOR?"

**I just did cuz I felt like it. **

**Marluxia...once married Kisame Hoshigaki! The blue shark/fish dude from Naruto!**

"Who's he?"

Suddenly, a blue skinned and blue haired fish/shark-man came in the Room. He wore a black cloak with little red clouds on it. Yup. He's Kisame.

Kisame: Where have you been, Marly-kun? I've been looking all over for you! We have to get our 2nd wedding ready! Come on! Let's go! (Pulls on Mar's ear)

Marluxia: OWW! Lemme go! I don't know you! I don't know you at all! Lemme go! (Struggles his way free, but fails)

**Noooooooo! Dammit, Kisame! I'm not done with him yet! I only insulted him like 4 times! Or I'll eat this fish! (Hold out a fish)**

Kisame: GASP! You wouldn't DARE eat my cousin Fred!

**He's your cousin? Ah, oh well! (Is about to put it in her mouth)**

Kisame: Nooooooooo! OK! Here! Take back this...this manlady! (Throws Marly into a wall and runs away) RUN AWAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!

**O.O" Is that even Kisame Hoshigaki? Anyways, welcome back Marly!**

Marluxia: -.-"

**Marluxia...is actually Lupin the 3rd...NO WAIT! He's his evil twin bro, Poopin' the Turd!**

"Neva insult Lupin!"

**Of course I won't. This is where I make fun of YOU: P**

-.-"

Tarzan: (Out of nowhere) AUUUUUUUAIEAIEAAAUUUUUUUUUU! (Grabs Marly) VICTORY SCREECH! AIEAIEAIEAIEAIEAIEAIEAIEAIEAIEAIEAIEAIEAIEAIE! (Runs off with Marly)

Marluxia: No wait! Lemme go! You smell like THOOOOOONNGGGSSSS! (Goes off with Tarzan)

**O.O" Uhh...that ends our Barbie mocie-watchin', deep-voiced woman, poopoo-kissin', Kisame Hoshigaki-marrying, and gay...POOPIN' THE TURD!**

Marluxia: (From far, far away) I'M NOT POOPIN'!

**Hahah! It sounds like you said you're not pooping! (Throws a tomato at him from far, far away)**

Marluxia: OWW!

**Haha : P**

**Chapter End!**

**

* * *

**

Ximik: And again, sorry it took long to update. Gomen! (Bows head)

Kisame: (Pops out of a box) Hello.

Ximik: GASP! I almost forgot Kisame! Hey, Kisame! It's time for your daily ball kicking! (Lol)

Kisame: NEVEEERRR! I MUST PROTECT MY PRETTY BLUE BALLS! (Runs away)

Kaxaks: Eeww...(Munching on stolen Pocky from Marly)

Itaxchi: I think you need a new plumber for this...

Ximik: Uhh...sure Itaxchi. You're hired if you want. And Kisame's balls are NOT pretty people! Trust me, I've seen it. It's BIG, and BLUE! (Lol again) Anyways,next chappie is Larxene! Sonicchica, I need ideas for you're character. Laterz! (Chases Kisame) I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!


	12. An Angry Electric Ant Lady

Ximik: Hello, peoples! Today, we have a special guest! Her name is Sonicchica!

Sonicchica: Heya! Hey, where's Larxene?

Ximik: Probably somewhere in the Orgy XIII's castle. Well...let's start this chapter already! But just remember to review after! Sonicchica, do the disclaimer please?

Sonicchica: Ximik does not own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix, Organization XIII, Capital One commercials, or anything else!

Kaxaks: POCKY! (Attacks Larxene)

Larxene: GET AWAY FROM MEEEEEEEE! (Runs away from Kaxaks)

Itaxchi: ... (Secretly eating Kaxaks' stolen Pocky)

* * *

**Chapter 12: An Angry Electric Ant Lady**

**--Xemnas' Office...--**

Xemnas: Larxene! We are running out of power for this castle! WHY AREN'T YOU DOING YOU'RE JOB?

Larxene: I'm not a slave, you know : P

Xemnas: Well, I'm your superior, and you must do as I say! Nya : P

Larxene: ...crap.

Xemnas: Oh, and Ximik gave this to me. She told me to give it to you. (Hands her a piece of paper)

Larxene: Hn?

"Larxene, you antennae lady!

Go to the Room That Never Was Here! And there's also someone there to see you.

--Ximik...:P"

Larxene: What the hell? Ah, whatever... (Telports)

Xemnas: ...(Continues playing with his Barbies) ...I love you Barbie! Oh, no! The ship is going dooooooowwwwwnnn! Tell Ken...that...I always secretly looked at his porn...(One of his Barbie dolls explode)

**--The Room That Never Was Here...--**

Larxene: Hello...? Oh, heya Sonicchica! Where am I?

Sonicchica: Uhh, somewhere. Have a seat! (Shows Larxene the chair...of DOOM!)

Larxene: (Sits on the chair)

**Know your stars...know your stars...or in this case, know your ants...know your ants...**

"Who's there?"

**Larxene...she's the only reason the castle ever has power and electricity in it.**

"NO I'M NOT! DO YOU _SEE _ANY SOURCE OF ELECTRICITY?"

**Actually, yes. Number one, your element is lightning. Number two, that source probably goes from your antennae! Baka : P**

Luxord: (Out of nowhere) Then, let's make bets!

Ximik and Sonicchica: NO!

**Security!**

Then, Ximik's security of minjas (which is midget ninjas) take Luxord out of the Room. And what did they do after? They assassinated him. But Ximik didin't allow it, cuz Luxord's too British to be killed. So the British man Luxord lives on!

**Where were we? Oh, yeah! Larxene...she is the disciple of her Master Pikachu.**

"DO NOT INSULT MY PET MOUSE!"

**Whoa. You have a pet Pikachu? I've no idea!**

Sonicchica: A-HA! Larxene, you lied to me!

Larxene: ...-.-

**Haha. Larxene...you even lied to your friend here. (Turns to Sonicchica) Hey, is she your friend?**

Sonichicca: Uh, yeah.

**Anyways...Larxene...Laxaeus went pee pee on her head before to make her hair yellow!**

"MY HAIR IS NATURAL! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

**Nah! It's too yellow for it to be natural hair. Don'tcha think, Sonicchica?**

Sonichicca: The hair looks suspicious...

Suddenly, Laxaeus comes in out of nowhere.

Laxaeus: ME GO PEE PEE NOW! (Runs to Larxene)

**O.O Whoa. I think I'm right...**

Larxene: GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU FREAK! (Throws her kunai knife at him)

Laxaeus: (Stupidly gets hit) Yippee! That hurt! Me go take this for helping Barney and friends! (Leaves)

**Hey, Laxaeus! Make sure the kunai goes into their bodies, okay? Hmm, where was I?**

**Hmm, ok. Larxene...she likes touching people's tralala! Oh! I mean their ding ding dongs!**

Sonichicca: ...(Backs away from Larxene)

Larxene: I do NOT! That is just nasty!

**Do not deny it, Larxene! It's their ding ding dongs! **

"Eeww..."

**(Plays the Ding Ding Dong song, by, Gunther)**

"Oohh!

You touch my tralala.

Oohh!

My ding ding dong.

(And the rest is all like that...)"

Larxene: O.O"

Sonichicca: It sounds like Saix is singing. Is he?

**Yep! (Pulls a curtain to reveal...SAIX WITH A MICROPHONE!)**

Everyone: O.O"

Saix: Uhh...I can explain...?

**ANYWAYS! I think it's time for a commercial break!

* * *

**

Sonichicca: Are you tired of being tired? Bored of being bored?

A dude: Yup.

Sonichicca: What you need is Thing-a-mabob!

Dude: What?

Some Viking guy from CapitalOne commercials: Thing-a-mabob!

Sonichicca:You can do anything with it! Even call it Bob!

Viking: Hi.

Sonichicca: You can play DDR with it.

Viking: (Playing DDR)Too many arrows!

DDR: LOSER! YOU SUCK!

Viking: ROAR! (Destroys T.V. with the whos-a-whats-it thingy.)

Saix: Hey that's my Claymore!

Sonichicca: And you can use it to stop a freakish antenna head ant girl to stop chasing you!

Axel: I'll buy one!

Viking: Hey! You do you have a Capitol One Card?

Axel: Um... No.

Viking: We found a victim!

A lot of Vikings appears out of nowhere.

Axel: Uh-oh.

Viking: GET HIM! (Chases Axel)

Axel: First Larxene and now Vikings? What next? (Runs away)

Dude: What's in your wallet?

* * *

**Welcome back!**

Axel: In your face Larxene! I just bought an ant repellant!

Larxene: What...did you say? (Glares at him)

Axel: Don't bother hitting me. I just bought aThing-a-mabob and it's even good for keeping ant girls from chasing you. (Takes out a Claymore)

**Just make sure Saix doesn't know that you have that.**

Sonichicca: Hey.Axel makes our 1,425,625 customer who bought a Thing-a-mabob!

Larxene: WHAT? (Is about to get off her seat)

**Whoa, whoa, Larxene! We all have ant repellant. Stay back.**

Larxene: The only one who'll stay back is...THESE TWO! (Starts chasing Axel and Sonichicca)

Then of course, both Axel and Sonichicca ran from the enraged ant girl. (Sonichicca, please don't hurt me for this!)

**Uhh...that ends our Organization power-planted, disciple of Pikachu, pee pee-headed, tralala-and-ding-ding-dong-touching, electric ant lady...LARXENE! **

Larxene: (Still chasing) I'LL GET YOU TWO!

Sonichicca: (Turns into a log)

Axel: (Telports somewhere)

Larxene: What the--? Dammit! (Telports outta the Room)

Laxaeus: (Stupidly humping random stuff) Ooh! My ding ding dong!

**O.O"**

**Chapter End!**

**

* * *

**Ximik: Ok! Larxene's chapter's done! 

Meh friend Sakai: Oohh! You touch my tralala! Oohh! My ding ding dong!

Ximik and Itaxchi: O.O"

Ximik: Anyways, please review! And sonichicca, please don't hurt in any way if I have ever offended you here in any way. (Hides somewhere)

Itaxchi: NO FLAMING! Where's Kaxaks, anyways?

--Somewhere--

Kaxaks: (Eating Pocky in Marly's room)

Marluxia: (Comes in) What are you doing with my secret stash?

Kaxaks: Uhh...(Turns into a log)

Marluxia: ...Stupid replacement jutsus...


	13. UhhPoot Crack?

Ximik: Hola muchachos!

Itaxchi: Did you know...that Squidward did it to Spongebob? And that's how Kisame was born!

Ximik: Le GASP! NEVVA INSULT DA FISHIES!

Kaxaks: Eh...? (Munching Pocky) NOO! I ran out of Pocky! (Sees Larxene pass by) POCKY!

Larxene: GAH! (Runs away as Kaxaks chases)

Ximik: Anyways...please review after! NO FLAMIN'! (AND NO ONE SHALL INSULT DA FISHIES! Like Kisame, for example. XD)

Itaxchi: And the **disclaimer**: Ximik does not own Kingdom Hearts 2, Square Enix, Organization XIII, or anything else!

* * *

**Chapter 13: Uhh...Poot Crack?**

**--Somewhere...--**

Star XIII: (Playing Sonic Riders) Woot! First place!

Cream (The bunny character from Sonic): Hey, you guys...? Why does the floor feel weird?

Blaze (The cat. And no, it's not Big the cat. This is Star XIII's friend.): I dunno.

Everyone: --Waaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! (Screams as the floor falls apart)

And...they all telported...to the ROOM!

Star XIII: Oww, my head. Where are we?

Ximik: In the Room That Never Was Here! Remember, you wanted to be in it?

Blaze: Oh yeah...

Ximik: Anyways, I'm about to get Roxas to come here...

* * *

-**-Kitchen...--**

Roxas: I am VERY hungry. Is there any sea salt ice cream? (Spots a box of it) YAY! (Grabs the box) Hey. There's a piece of paper in it. (Starts reading the paper)

"Dear Roxas,

Hungry? Go to the Room That Never Was Here! I have lots of ice cream!

--Some stranger offering little children poisoned food--I MEAN, Ximik!"

Roxas: Ok...? (Telports)

**--Finally! The Room That Never Was Here!--**

Roxas: Hello?

Cream: Hello.

Star XIII: Hello. SIT DOWN!

Roxas: Uhh, ok. (Sits on the chair, everyone say it with me, ...of DOOM!)

**Know your stars...know your stars...know your stars...**

"Who's that?"

**Roxas...he is actually Tails in human disguise!**

"And that is...?"

Cream: Tails! The two-tailed fox!

Itaxchi: Like the nine-tailed fox, Kyuubi! XD

**Look, Roxas. Tails is a two-tailed fox that can fly. Got it memorized?**

"I can...fly?"

**-.-" (Throws a tomato at him) XD**

"Oww! What was THAT for?"

**For not getting it memorized!**

Roxas: -.-

**Roxas...he pooted...XD**

"No I didn't."

**Yes, you did. How come I can smell your poopy?**

Laxaeus: (In the audience) Oops...sorry...

Everyone: O.O"

**A..anyways...(Covers her nose) Roxas...he likes putting his babies in a toilet!**

"What? Since when!"

**Ever since you pooted! XD**

"I don't have any babies. If I did, it wouldn't be poop."

Star XIII: Yeah. It'd be mini Laxaeus!

Everyone: O.O

Laxaeus: Laxaeus a good boy!

Then, Tobi (from Naruto) appears out of nowhere.

Tobi: No! Tobi is a good boy!

"Laxaeus!"

"Tobi!"

"LAXAEUS!"

"TOBI!"

**Shut up! Be good boys outside. If you're a good boy, you'd listen and do as I say!**

**Anyways. Roxas...the real reason he left Organization XIII is because a stranger would give him 1 munny if he did!**

"I'm not stupid, you know?"

**Y'know! Y'know! Roxas cheated off Hayner for Rai, y'know!**

"Eeww. Rai is stupid."

**Roxas...he's stupider than Rai! XD**

Star XIII: Yeah, y'know?

Cream: Oh no! Rai alert! Rai alert!

Blaze: Where?

**Ah, crap. He's in the audience...--"**

Rai: Hey! I heard what you said, y'know!

**(Throws some random dude from the audience at Rai.)**

Rai: OWW! That hurt, y'know! (Faints)

The random dude: I'm sorry for my son, Rai's ugliness!

**Who are you? Rai's dad?**

Dude: Yes, I am, y'know.

**Nevermind I asked. --"**

**Roxas...he lacks buttcrack! Why do you think he doesn't like pooting?**

Roxas: I do too, have a buttcrack! Wanna see? (Prepares to pull down his pants)

**Uhh...no. Are you still Roxas?**

Roxas: NO! For I am...dun, dun, DUN! KISAME THE TALKING FISH!

**Le gasp! NEVVA INSULT DA FISH! (Slaps Roxas)**

Roxas: What fishie? KISAME IS ZE SHARK!

**You are hyper. NEVVA INSULT KISAME!**

Cream: He's hyper.

Star XIII: If he's hyper, we all know what THAT means...

**Should we run? He's gonna destroy the place and everything in it.**

Blaze: I say we should.

Roxas: YAY! WE MUST DESTROY THIS ROOM OF DOOM! (Summons keyblade and hyperly smashes stuff)

**EVERYONE RUN AGAIN!**

And yeah...everyone runs out of the Room to safety.

Star XIII: Did Roxas have any sugar?

Cream: I dunno. Maybe there WAS ice cream there, after all...

Kaxaks: Has anyone seen my Pocky? Someone ate some of it!

Itaxchi: Oh crap. Roxas ate Pocky! Sugary Pocky.

**Sigh...well, that ends our human-disguised flying Tails, pooting, poot-baby-making, stranger-listening-for-1-munny, Hayner-and-Rai-cheatin', stupider than Rai, buttcrack-lacking, hyper boy...TAILS--I mean, ROXAS!**

Roxas: ROXAS GO SMASH SMASH! (Destroys a whole bunch of stuff)

Then...the Room That Never Was Here...was never there again...as it exploded. T.T

* * *

**--Meanwhile...with Tobi and Laxaeus...--**

Laxaeus: More tea, Mr. Tobisworth?

Tobi: Yes. Tobi wants more tea!

Laxaeus: Okey-dokey! (Pees on the floor) Ahhhhhhhh...

Tobi: Laxaeus? Tobi still wants more tea.

Laxaeus: Wait a monument. (Takes a newspaper out and craps on the floor)

Tobi: O.O" Tobi doesn't want anymore tea...I must look for Zetsu-san now. (Leaves)

Laxaeus: Laxaeus is good boy for poop! Hey...I didn't make any corn!

Jiraiya (A mega-perv from Naruto): PORN! PORN!

Ximik: (Slaps Jiraiya) BAKA!

Itaxchi: Jiraiya and Kisame! Sitting in a tree! H-U-M-P-I-N-G!

Ximik: NEVVA INSULT DA FISH! Or shark man!

* * *

**--Roxas Afterword...--**

Roxas: I NEED MORE POCKY, MR. PINKY GAY MAN!

Marluxia: For the LAST TIME! I'M NOT MR. PINKY GAY MAN!

Roxas: Fine, then. Look at THESE boobies! (Pulls his pants down)

Marluxia: O.O GAAAHHHHH! (Massive nose bleed)

(And, no people! Roxas does NOT have boobies! It's his...ding ding dong. XD)

--**Xemnas' Office...--**

Xigbar: Mansex! I mean, XEMNAS!

Xemnas: What? I'm right in front of you!

Xigbar: Dude, Roxas is, like, making a TOTAL wreck of the castle!

Xemnas: (In feeble position) Find a happy place, find a happy place...

Xigbar: Eh?

Xemnas: Not now, Xigbar! I'm hiding from Tarzan! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES HE TRIED TAKING PICTURES OF MY BALLS EVER SINCE CHAPTER ONE?

Xigbar: No. Ah, whatever. (Leaves)

And then, a shadowy figure came in.

Figure: (Talking like a monkey)Ooh, ooh! Ah! Ah!

**Chapter End...?**

**

* * *

**

Ximik: Ok, peoples. That's the last chappie! I dunno what I even did to the ending. It was...RANDOM!

Itaxchi: Kisame's theme song is Jaws!

Ximik: Yup! But still...NEVVA INSULT DA FISH! Or shark man...

Kaxaks: Don't forget to review! I need to get more Pocky before Roxas snags it all! Bye! (Leaves)

Ximik: Yeah. And NO FLAMIN'!

Itaxchi: Soooooooooooooooooo...

Ximik: I dunno.

Itaxchi: Uhh, ok.

Ximik: Laterz peoples! Sayonnara!

Ximik and Itaxchi leave.


End file.
